Agression
by Molymarie
Summary: Tout commence par une nuit d'été... Un garçon suit une fille... Il lui fait peur... Mais cette demoiselle sait se protégé... Malheureusement, elle va avoir besoin d'aide... Sauvée par un garçon...


Crédit : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau tordu...

Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonne lecture ^^

**Agression :**

je marchais vite... Après tout, il est normal de ne pas vouloir s'éterniser dans une petite ruelle sombre qui sent les poubelles et l'urine. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que je pressais le pas. Non je voulais juste arriver à temps pour trouver un logement. J'étais, sans me vanter, une jeune fille très jolie de vingt-et-un ans avec mes cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes, mes yeux verts sapins, mes longues jambes fines, mon teint halé et mon kimono court. Quoi ? Vous pensez que je suis une pute uniquement parce j'ai dit que ma tenue n'était pas longue ? Pas du tout ! Nous étions juste en été et dans ce pays à cette période il fait chaud, même la nuit. Pardon ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi une fille comme moi se trouvait en dehors de chez elle à une heure si tard (ou si tôt selon le point de vue) ? La réponse est simple, j'étais en visite pour mon travail d'ambassadrice. Oui car ce n'était pas du tout mon pays d'origine. Il fallait que j'arrive à me trouver un hôtel...

**Flash-back :**

Super... Une personne me suit... Une fille normal aurait tout de suite flippé mais pas moi ! Non je suis forte, je sais me défendre. Mais j'ai tout de même décidé d'avancer plus vite, juste parce que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Pas de chance pour moi lui aussi active le pas... là j'en suis certaine, l'individu me suit bel et bien... il me semble que c'est un homme... Il n'y a qu'un mâle qui puisse courir tout en faisant un bruit d'éléphant ! Il s'est rapproché de moi trop facilement ce qui signifie que lui aussi est un ninja. Bha c'n'est rien, ma super attaque du vent va le découper en rondelle sans problème. Ho c'est vrai que mon éventail est en miette. Comment ? Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? Et bien une salope a essayé de m'avoir sur le chemin Suna-Konoha. Elle s'est servie d'acide contre moi. J'avais vu venir son attaque en plus ! Mais puisque le terrain était plutôt glissant et que je pensais que ce n'était que du suiton, je me suis juste protégée avec mon éventail. Résultat des courses, le métal à fondu et mon arme préférée est dans un sale état ! Non non ne vous inquiétez pas je l'ai trucider cette maudite kunoichi ! Le seule problème c'est qu'il ne me reste plus que trois kunaïs...

Bref l'homme (ou l'hippopotame ? ) est toujours derrière moi.

Et subitement, je me retrouve étalée de tout mon long sur le sol froid et dur... Génial ! Bien joué ma fille ! Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour... Non mais attendez une minute... Comment une ninja comme moi a pu se casser la gueule dans un moment pareil ? Je ne suis pourtant pas maladroite... et je sais garder mon calme dans les pires situations. En même pas trois malheureuses secondes, un homme, dont je reconnu l'odeur, se trouve sur moi me tenant fermement les poignets. Je ne peut absolument pas voir son visage qui est masqué d'une cagoule noire très moche mais je n'ai pas besoin d'apercevoir sa tête pour connaitre l'identité de mon agresseur. Je le sais à cause de son odeur si familière qui me soulève le cœur et me fait toujours autant vomir.

-Akira... Murmurais-je avec exaspération. Oui car ce garçon m'exaspère vraiment.

-Bien joué Temari. Je savais que tu me reconnaitrais. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs et notre amour sera éternel. Tu es si intelligente et si belle que tu es forcément faite pour moi...

Et voila qu'il commence à réciter un poème de sa composition... Il m'a suivit le salop ! En temps normal je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais là, je le trouve encore plus répugnant qu'avant. Il est fort et sans mon éventail je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre. Il y a bien les kunaïs qui me reste mais il les a trouvé et les a balancé au loin... Enfoiré ! Et puis Akira est différent... D'habitude, il me suit partout, m'écrit des poèmes d'amour, me chante mes louanges, prend plein de photos de moi,... mais il n'est pas violant. Apparemment, il s'est décidé à passer à une autre phase de son obsession. Ho bon sang ! Comme je regrette de ne pas en avoir parler à Gaara et Kankuro... Mais je pensais pouvoir le gérer... Visiblement ce n'est plus le cas.

Ha non ! Voila qu'il se met à me caresser les seins ! Si il croit que j'vais me laisser faire comme un mouton bien sage, il rêve ! Je me débat de toute mes forces mais il est plus puissant. Le pire c'est qu'il sourit sadiquement en passant sa langue puante sur ses lèvres gercées ! Il me dégoute je ne veux pas qu'il me frôle, qu'il me touche. Merde de putain de zut ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me dégager de son emprise ? ... Bon tant pi pour mon égo... Je respire un bon coup car je sais que je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chance... Je me met à hurler à plein poumon même si à cette heure-ci je doute qu'une personne vienne à mon secours... Je ne pus crier longtemps parce qu'au premier son sortit de ma bouche, il avais déjà plaqué sa grosse main sur mes délicates lèvres roses. Il me chuchota un "bonne nuit ma belle princesse des sables" et me plaqua un mouchoir rempli de liquide soporifique sous le nez. Je bloque ma respiration et diminue ma force de résistance pour lui faire croire que j'étais endormie et pour qu'il retire le mouchoir... Pas de chance pour moi je pense qu'il a compris ma comédie et, commençant à manquer d'oxygène, je reprends mon souffle en criant une dernière fois avant de sombrer doucement dans un noir profond...

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ma tête me faisait souffrir et je remuais vaguement les orteils... Le soleil était là donc il faisait déjà jour. Les sensations revenaient peu à peu, je sentais une douce chaleur sur mon corps. Ma tête était posée sur quelque chose de mou et mes doigts sentaient des draps fins. Je remuais de plus en plus reprenant légèrement conscience, j'essayais de me rappeler la veille et je tâchais d'ouvrir les paupières. Elles étaient si lourdes et pour ne rien gâcher, j'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable. Cela me rappelais ma première (ainsi que ma dernière) cuite. Kankuro et moi avions fait un concours de boisson et sans me vanter j'avais gagner. Par contre le lendemain, je n'avais plus su sortir de mon lit tellement j'étais dans un sale état. Cependant ici, je ne ressentais aucune envie de vomir. Non ce n'était donc pas une overdose d'alcool. Tout en réfléchissant, un prénom vint à mon esprit : AKIRA ! J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux et me levais à toute vitesse en recherchant du regard un quelconque point de repère... Je me trouvais dans une chambre très simple mais chaleureuse. Je ne la connaissais pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Au milieu d'un mur se trouvait un grand miroir plus ou moins propre. Je décidais donc de m'examiner... Mes cheveux tout défait, mes yeux un peut gonflé, une simple chemise blanche et ma culotte comme vêtements, de fines traces rouges à mes poignets m'indiquèrent que j'avais bien vu Akira le soir avant. Je commençais un peut à m'inquiéter car aucun objet n'était susceptible de me défendre dans cette pièce et cette maison pouvais bien être à mon agresseur...

Puis en regardant par la fenêtre, je me sentit soulagée d'un poids... Je connaissais bien cette rue car j'y raccompagnais souvent un emmerdeur pendant la préparation de l'examen chunnin. C'était donc ce fainéant qui m'avait sauvé les fesses ? Merde alors ! C'était bien la dernière personne par qui j'aurais accepté de me faire sauver ! Après avoir ouvert la porte doucement, je vis dans un fauteuil un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans en train de somnoler. En m'entendant, il me regarda avec... inquiétude ? C'était possible qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?

-Il est plus de midi fille galère !

-Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi faim ! Fait-moi à bouffer ! Ordonnais-je avec un beau sourire.

-Nan t'es grande t'as qu'à te servir dans le frigo, c'est chient de me lever !

J'allais lâcher une réplique bien sentie quant ma tête se mis à me tourner et que je me sentit tomber dans deux bras chauds et musclés. "Galère" l'entendis-je murmurer avant qu'il ne me soulève, me balance sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et qu'il ne se dirige vers la pièce où je m'étais réveillée. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et sortit de la chambre pour en revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau plein de bonne nourriture. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il lâcha un long soupir.

-Si t'en veux pas c'est le même prix !

-Merci, répondis-je.

J'hésitais à lui demander ce qui s'était passer la veille car, pour dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas spécialement qu'il reparle de ça et j'n'avais pas envie qu'il se vante de m'avoir aider.

-*Soupir* t'es vraiment une fille galère toi !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça encore ?

-Parce qu'hier cet enfoiré ma donner du fil à retordre et que c'était chiant de me battre.

-Je t'ai pas demander de m'aider après tout ! T'avais qu'à faire semblant de ne rien savoir et passer ton chemin crétin !

-Pffff...

-... Raconte ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait...

-*Soupir*... Ben je revenais de chez Choji parce qu'il a été blessé à la dernière mission et qu'il m'avais demander de passer pour le distraire un peut. Je marchais tranquillement pour retourner chez moi quand j'ai entendu un grand cris étouffé. T'as vraiment une voix perçante ! Bref, même si c'était chiant, j'ai été voir ce qui se passais... Là j'ai vu un type qui te reluquais le soutien-gorge et hem il te faisais des choses bizarre ! J'aurais pas su utiliser ma technique des ombres parce la ruelle n'était pas éclairée du tout. Je me suis battu avec lui et j'ai réussis à faire en sorte qu'il déguerpisse. Vu que tu étais évanouie, je t'ai emmener chez Tsunade-sama. Elle ta examinée et ma ordonnée de te garder chez moi. Putain que c'est galère ! ...D'après l'hokage tu as respirer un somnifère puissant qui aurait pu te tuer...

-Merci Shika. Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose ! Le coupais-je.

-C'était qui ce type Temari ? Pas ce ça m'intéresse mais...

Il avais tourner la tête en disant cette dernière phrase et ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Il pouvait presque paraître mignon comme cela. Je lui racontais la totale. De la raison de ma venue à Konoha en passant par la folle furieuse avec son acide. Puis je lui expliquais tout sur Akira. Plus je parlais, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Une fois mon récit terminé, il me beugla dessus et me fit promettre que j'en parlerais la prochaine fois qu'un garçon me harcèlerais.

Il fut décidé par la suite que je logerais chez cet imbécile de Shikamaru pendant tout mon séjour dans le village de Konoha. C'était vraiment "galère" mais Tsunade avait insisté pour que je ne sois jamais seule. Je doutais qu'Akira ose revenir mais bon... Je travaillais avec Shikamaru en plus ! Il est vrai que lui aussi était ambassadeur et par conséquent, notre job était lié.

Au bout de deux jours passé avec ce flemmard sur pattes, je commençais déjà à en avoir marre ! Surtout qu'ont dormais ensemble ! Non non ne vous faites pas d'idées s'il vous plait ! En faite, le lit était super grand. Et comme aucun de nous deux ne voulais dormir dans le canapé très inconfortable, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que chacun prendrais un bout du lit. La première nuit avait été la pire ! J'avais rêvé d'Akira et hurlé comme une possédée. Évidement notre carpette national s'était réveillé et avais pété un câble sur moi, même si j'ai tout de même vu qu'il était inquiet.

Les journées passaient et la routine s'installait. Jusqu'au moment où Shikamaru rentra avec une invitation pour l'anniversaire de la vielle Tsunade. Il m'avait carrément obligé à l'accompagner ! Et il fallait une tenue de soirée en plus ! Moi Temari No Sabaku en robe de bal ? N'importe quoi ! … Je dis ça mais... J'y étais tout de même allée à cette foutue réception... Ce fut un désastre... La fête commençais à dix-neuf heures. J'avais du faire cinq magasins avec de trouver la tenue idéale...

-Putain SHIKAMARU NO BAKA grouille tes fesses ! Nous allons être en retard !

-Ouais ouais j'arrive.

-Toi qui dis toujours que les femmes sont lentes, t'es sur que tu n'en es pas une ?

-Ho ça va fille galère je suis prêt de toute façon.

-Mais regarde moi ça ! Même pas fichu de fermer les boutons de ta chemise correctement, y a un décalage espèce d'endormis !

-Ouais ouais...

Comment un type aussi flemmard que lui pouvait avoir plus de 200 points de Q.I. ? Bref... J'admets que j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant habillé ainsi. Bon sang que ça lui allais bien ! Shikamaru portait un chemisier blanc, une veste noire avec un pantalon de costume. J'étais en train de regarder sa peau que laissais apercevoir sa chemise ouverte de trois boutons quand je m'aperçut que lui aussi était sous le choc. Il regardais mes cheveux qui étaient lâché pour une fois, puis son regard passa au corsage. C'est là que je m'en rendis compte et lui ai foutu une tape sur la tête pour le punir de mater mes seins ! Je portais une robe blanche avec une fleur de lys. Elle était fendue à mis-cuisse et avait un corsage. La voix de Shikamaru me sortit de ma rêverie :

-Pffff les filles ! Râla Shikamaru avec un air plus réveillé que d'habitude. Au faite Temari... Tu es très belle.

-Me-merci Shika, t'es pas mal non plus.

Puis nous avions continuer à bavarder, enfin disons plutôt que je parlais et que lui écoutait à moitié en soupirant ou en regardant les étoiles. Arrivé à la fête, Kiba nous avais accueilli avec chaleur en me faisant le même compliment que Shikamaru. Tenten, Neji, Choji, Shino, Sai et Ino étaient déjà arrivé.

-Coucou Temari ça faisais longtemps hein ? Me salua une fille de deux ans plus jeune que moi.

-Tenten ! Comment tu vas ? Raconte-moi les derniers potins !

-Bha Hinata a enfin fait une déclaration enflammée à Naruto et ils sortent ensemble !

-Super ! Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Sakura ?

-Tout le monde le pensais mais visiblement ce n'est plus le cas. Ensuite y a Ino qui essaye de mettre la main sur Sai. D'ailleurs elle l'a fait chier pour qu'il l'accompagne ici.

-C'est du Ino tout craché ça. Dis-moi... Tu es venue avec Neji ?

-Oui hi hi ^^ Cela fait 9 jours qu'on sort ensemble !

-Super ! Lui répondis-je en lui prenant les mains. J'espère que cela va bien se passer pour vous.

-Merci ma chérie.

Tenten portait une robe chinoise noir et blanche avec des chaussures sans talons de la même couleur (elle n'est pas très féminine alors marcher avec des talons... IMPOSSIBLE ! ). Ses cheveux étaient attachés de ses éternels macarons. Pendant qu'elle et moi parlions de nos vies, Les garçons discutaient aussi :

-J'arrive pas à croire que Tenten a réussis à te trainer à cette soirée. Dit Shikamaru en baillant.

-Moi non plus.

-Aller les mecs la fête va être super ! S'exclama Kiba avec une voix très enjouée.

-Le buffet est de quel côté ?

-Choji ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Cria Ino.

Ino portait une robe à bretelle blanc rosée en satin. Ainsi que des gants assortit.

Shino ne prononça pas un mot. Ce dernier était habillé de son éternel tenue qu'il mettait pour jouer les ninjas. Même pas capable de faire un effort !

Sakura arriva avec une magnifique robe de soirée bordeaux. Le haut était serti de petites fleurs roses. La pauvre était accompagné d'un Lee avec un costume-cravate vert ! La honte pour elle ! Je discutais un peut avec elle et j'appris qu'en réalité, Lee avait tellement insisté pour y aller avec elle que Sakura ne s'était pas sentie le cœur de refuser.

Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent à leurs tours. Elle était si élégante dans sa tenue de princesse bleu foncée. La robe commençais aux épaules et descendait jusqu'à terre. Elle était plissée sur les hanches. Il y avait une fleur de légousia violet dans ses cheveux. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. En parlant de lui, il avait aussi un costume cravate mais son chemisier était orange ce qui lui donne un air très décontracté.

Shikamaru m'attira soudain à lui. Et nous commencions une danse calme. La musique était douce et les bras du beau Nara étaient chauds. Je me sentais tout d'un coup de bonne humeur. Mon stresse de passer une soirée avec un garçon comme lui avait totalement disparu. Je me collais timidement à mon cavalier et déposa ma tête sur son épaule. Il était un peut plus grand que moi alors sa ne faisait pas bizarre. Autour de moi, les autres couples dansaient aussi. Je voyais qu'Hinata était toute rouge mais quand même très proche de Naruto. Vas y ma belle ! Profite !

Shikamaru, qui avait remarqué le sourire que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu la grimace de Sakura qui valsait avec Lee, me demanda narquoisement :

-Alors tu es bien dans mes bras ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris, regarde la pauvre Sakura...

-Galère pour elle ! Répondit-il en voyant Lee la coller encore plus.

-Ouais t'as raison. Enfin tu n'es pas un cadeau non plus !

-Comment ca ? Tu es quand même collé à moi je te signal !

-Bof j'me sent obligée.

En faite je mentais. Je ne me sentais pas obligée du tout ! J'étais bien avec lui. Il sentait si bon... "Et mais... qu'est c'que je raconte moi ? Je ne suis pas bien du tout avec Nara ! Il est énervant et toujours en train de m'embêter. Quand j'le vois, j'ai une folle envie de me disputer avec. Je deviens cinglée ! Comme si Shikamaru pouvais m'attirer ! Hahaha n'importe quoi !" voilà la pensée que j'ai eu avant de bafouiller un "j'ai envie de prendre l'air" et de sortir précipitamment dehors.

J'avais entendu le flemmard pousser un soupir avant de se faire aborder par une binoclarde avec des cheveux blonds, longs et attaché en une queue basse. Bha merci la blondasse ! Au moins j'étais certaine qu'il me laisserais un peut tranquille. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais à l'extérieur, j'aurais surement pas pensé cela. J'avais marché cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans un parc éclairé par des lampadaires très anciens. Je le trouvais plutôt joli cet espace vert. Mais quand j'aperçus l'homme assis sur un des banc, mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pris mon éventail réparé. En bonne ninja, j'avais tout de même apporté des kunaïs et quelque shurikens. Mais le voir me faisais déjà vomir. Lui me fixait et s'approchait de moi. Je n'avais pas peur. Nous commencions un combat (j'avais d'ailleurs le dessus), quand il m'emprisonna dans un genjutsu. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'y était pris ! J'y voyais Shikamaru, Kankuro et Gaara en train de périr. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et mon souffle ralentir. Je me sentais mourir d'angoisse. Oui car Temari No Sabaku n'a peur que d'une chose... Voir les gens qu'elle aime perdre la vie. Oui oui j'admets que je l'aime ce flemmard emmerdeur et macho !

Il fallait absolument que je me sorte de cette vision d'horreur. Voir leur sang sur mes mains, leur yeux avec un lueur de mort et une horrible odeur de fer dans l'air, cela me paralysait. J'essayais en vain de me réveiller. Puis j'eus un flash, un souvenir : Shikamaru avait cassé son doigt pour sortit du genjutsu de Tayuya avant que je ne lui sauve la peau !

***CRACK* **La douleur du craquement m'avais sortit du cauchemar et Akira était sur moi. Je me débattais le plus fort possible et lui balançais mon genoux sur sa partie fragile... Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa me procura vraiment beaucoup de bonheur. En moins de deux minutes de combat, je l'avais déjà ficelé comme un saucisson ! J'étais super fière de moi quand le garçon de mon cœur apparu et se mi à soupirer.

-T'es plus féroce que ma mère toi !

-Merci beaucoup flemmard. J'ai bien travaillé hein ?

-Ouais... Pas mal... Mais t'es tombée dans le panneau Temari...

J'avais la haine parce que j'étais ré emprisonnée dans un genjutsu ! Surement pendant le combat... Mais j'l'avais même pas vu ! ARG Bordel de merde de zut ! Et voilà que dans l'illusion il me déshabillait, avec l'apparence de Shikamaru... Il commença par retirer mes chaussures à talons. Il s'amusait à taquiner mes orteils. C'était vraiment un malade... Puis il caressait mes jambes fines. Le contacte de ses mains froides me faisais frissonner... Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le flemmard. De toute façon, imaginer Shikamaru aussi pervers et réveillé m'étais impossible. Puis il remonta au corsage. Il commença à le dégrafer lentement... de mon côté, j'essayais toujours de me libéré mais ca m'étais infaisable. Le genjutsu me rendait consciente de ce qu'il me faisait mais m'empêchait de résister... Et le visage parfait de mon pleurnichard adoré n'arrangeait rien !

-TEMARIIIIIIIIIII ! Arrête de bouder et montre toi !

-Shikamaru. Répondis-je en reprenant un peu le dessus sur la technique de mon adversaire.

Par chance il avait entendu son prénom et était donc venu me secourir (encore). Je l'entendis prononcer un "galère" avant de s'engager dans un combat. Shikamaru déstabilisa asse Akira pour que son emprise sur moi sois totalement effacé. A nous deux, il ne nous avait pas été si compliqué de le capturer puis de l'emmener chez Tsunade-sama. Oui c'est ce que je croyais... Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le parc en sous-vêtements. Il jouait avec mes pieds dans les deux sens du terme en plus ! Il recommença à me faire croire que Shikamaru arrivait pour me sauver une bonne dizaines de fois ! Pour finir je n'aidais même plus le faux Shikamaru sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu sadique de ce pervers d'Akira ! Je me sentais vraiment nue en plus... Je sentais la main d'Akira sur mon corps, son souffle brulant sur ma peau frissonnante de dégout... Je voulais à tout prix me réveiller de se cauchemar, le trucider et ensuite retourner à Suna pour revoir mes frères chéris.

Soudain, mon agresseur fou s'immobilisa. Était-ce encore une illusion ? Il y avait-il réellement possibilité d'utiliser la prise de l'ombre dans un endroit aussi peu éclairé ? Mais même la nuit il y a des ombres. Cela tenait debout et Akira ne devait pas connaître le "pouvoir" de mon endormi préféré... Je résistais le mieux possible, me débattais et j'arrivais enfin à bouger quand Shikamaru me pris dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sa veste de costume sur les épaules. Quelle soirée de fou mes amis ! J'étais morte de honte et j'avais une folle envie de fondre en larmes. Je voulais aussi me laver, sentir l'odeur écœurante de cet homme me faisais un effet dévastateur.

Akira avait vraiment été conduit à l'hokage qui du interrompre sa soirée par ma faute. J'en était encore plus gênée... Cette fois-ci, je ne rêvais plus... Enfin cauchemardais plus !

Mon sauveur avait dû me porter jusque chez lui tellement je tremblais et je n'étais vêtue que de la veste... Le malade avais déchiré ma belle robe... Ho et mon doigt était cassé aussi ! J'avais super mal ! D'accord ça ne m'empêchais pas de marcher... mais... je n'aurais pas su... Et puis, il s'était si gentiment proposé de me ramener... Bon très bien j'admets l'avoir obligé et menacé ! Vraiment il le faisais avec un plaisir très dissimulé : il ronchonnais et soupirais toute les trois secondes et avais un visage blasé...Mais que voulez vous ? Ce n'est point l'homme parfait !

Bref arrivée chez lui, il m'emmena directement dans la salle d'eau pour que je puisse me laver et m'habiller. Il fît couler un bon bain bien chaud avec de la mousse. Cela m'avait étonné qu'un garçon ai du parfum moussant à la rose. Mais bon j'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus ! Ok plus tard, je l'ai taquiné avec ça mais je m'éloigne de l'histoire là !

-Heureusement que tu étais là... J'te remercie monsieur le sauveur ! Dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Évidement, il s'est mi à ressembler à la pomme de Blanche Neige.

-C'est rien Temari...

-N-Non sérieusement... Sans toi j'aurais été perdue... Tu sais... Tu es une personne exceptionnelle.. Et... Je crois que je... suis... amoureuse de toi ! M'exclamais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

Là j'étais rouge de honte de ce que je lui avais avoué et je n'osais absolument pas croiser son regard onyx... Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mon corps était si proche du siens que je suis pratiquement sure qu'il l'a sentit.

-Temari... Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Temari regarde-moi...

-Non c'est trop la honte... J'ai peur...

-Peur que je te rejète ? Murmura avec douceur Shikamaru, les yeux brulants d'une étrange lueur.

-Oui ! Répondis-je en pleurant, la voix coupée par un sanglot.

-Tu sais moi aussi je...

Il ne put malheureusement finir sa phrase car j'avais reculé et buté dans la baignoire et bam, les fesses dans l'eau la Temari ! Je me sentais de plus en plus gênée mais l'énervement était aussi de la partie. Alors pour me venger je commençais à lui balancer de l'eau. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau monumental. Nous étions tout les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et je rigolais comme pas possible... Cela m'avais détendue de jouer à l'éclabousser. Car je me demandais ce qu'il allais me dire avant que je ne tombe dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. Tout à coup, il me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me stoppa net dans mon rire. Il se pencha tout doucement vers mes lèvres... Était-ce un doux rêve ? Allais-je me réveiller encore une fois nue dans le parc ? Ou bien l'amour était vraiment là et me poussait dans un avenir avec le garçon le plus macho du monde... Shikamaru rapprochait sa bouche de la mienne... lentement... comme pour voir si j'allais rouspéter. Je me laissais faire. Je voulais que ce sois lui qui m'embrasse. Qu'il en sois sur. Et il s'approchait toujours et de plus en plus lentement. J'étais impatiente et pour finir je ne résistais plus, attrapais sa tête et l'embrassais tendrement. Baiser d'abord timide, il se transforma en un baiser passionné et enflammé. Mon cœur faisait un bruit horriblement... bruyant ! Mais je sentais le siens qui faisais la même chose. C'était si magique, si magnifique, si romantique, si grandiose, si whouhaaa ! J'étais carrément sur un grand nuage rose qui flottait dans les airs et que personne ne pouvait atteindre, sauf LUI !

...

Bien des années après cet événement, ma vie est toujours un paradis. J'ai deux enfants merveilleux, un mari formidablement endormi, pleurnichard et macho mais qu'est ce que je l'aime bordel !


End file.
